1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle splash guard. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle splash guard that is configured to flex without cracking or with only minimal cracking.
2. Background Information
Splash guards are often included in wheel wells of taller vehicles to prevent water, mud and other objects from being projected from the tires. A splash guard typically has a mounting portion that attaches directly to the vehicle body and the rear bumper fascia. The splash guard also generally includes a fascia mating portion which abuts and mates with the bumper fascia for aesthetic purposes, and a guard portion that extends downward from the mounting portion and the fascia mating portion. When the guard portion makes contact with substantial objects, such as a curb or large rocks, the guard portion will tend to rotate relative to the mounting portion. This movement can cause breakage of the guard portion from the mounting portion, the fascia mating portion, or both.